Love and Lust: The Story of Bellatrix and Hermione:
by HermioneLeStrange221
Summary: This is my story of Bellatrix and Hermione. From their ups, to their downs and everything in between. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Rated M for good reason.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea I've been playing with. It's still a work in progress, but this is what I have so far. I'm still having a bit of an issue coming up with what should happen next. Lol. I'd love help if anyone has any good ideas you can email me at I'd love to hear some of your ideas. Let me know what you think of the first chapter. **

* * *

She was a Death Eater, and I, I was with Ron. We shouldn't be doing this, but here we were. In the Forbidden Forest. She had me pushed up against a tree, more than half naked from her nails scratching through my clothes. I moaned into her, as she dug her nails in to the small of my back, she then ran her fingers over my hip bones leaving her marks there too. Her forceful hands gripped my hips as she pushed her naked body against mine. I felt the rough bark rub against the scratches on my back and moaned quietly, dirty thoughts racing through my lust ridden mind, I shouldn't be here… Especially not with her, she was forbidden, dangerous, and the enemy, and as I stared into her face, watching the wind whip her dark curls around us both, I saw something that was strangely desirable, hypnotizing even in her relentless gaze. I closed my eyes and her lips found mine, I relinquished, and let myself melt into her touch, her sent, and her kiss. Bellatrix pulled away wearing nothing but a sly grin, she knew I was hers and the anticipation between us was palpable.

"Don't look at me like that." I whispered to her.

"Then what should I do?" She asked in an almost mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes. She had come closer in the two seconds my eyes were closed, I could feel her breath on my lips now, I was now very aware of the lump that had formed in my throat,

"What's wrong Mudblood, do I make you nervous?"

I shook my head, but knew that was a lie, and she knew I wasn't going to admit that she was right. She licked her beautiful full ruby red lip.

"You belong to me now Mudblood." She said putting a collar around my neck. "So everyone knows who you belong to." She said as she fastened it. She then hooked a leash to the collar and pulled me as close to her as she possibly could.

The collar rubbed my neck, as Bellatrix feverishly pulled the leash, I dropped to my already quivering knees. I gasped with equal parts of fear and arousal. She tightly wrapped the end of the leash around one of her wrists and reached for her wand with the other. In that moment I realized I could have reached for mine, but I didn't… Deep inside I knew I wanted this as much as she did, maybe more... I was ripped away from my thoughts by the brisk snap of Bella's wand against my hip. I bit my lip as I screamed out in sweet surrender. She let her wand trail across my stomach before letting it snap again this time against my tender breasts, my whole body was covered in goose bumps. I looked up at her panting and gripping her thighs. She smiled a smile teeming with twisted delight and I knew what she expected… I took a deep breath and willed my lips to find her sex. Surprised by the swirls of my eager tongue, Bellatrix's hips thrust forward involuntarily. She leaned forward grabbing a handful of my wayward hair, as she let out a satisfied moan.

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V. _**

Her soft sighs and low moans were driving me crazy. That was one of my favorite parts of having sex with women were the noises they made, I liked everything about sex, don't get me wrong, but the moans and groans were defiantly near the top. Hermione was different from the women I usually went for, she was younger, not that I went for older women, but she wasn't close to my age. She wasn't as experienced as most of the woman I slept with either, but I planned on teaching her.

I put the collar around her neck and fastened it. I could feel her body quivering as I pulled her closer to me with the leash. I could see the want and lust in her eyes, burning like fire in the night. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was a feeling I had with Hermione, that I never had with anyone else, and even though I didn't know what it was I liked it. A lot…


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It may be a few days before the next one is posted, not only do I have to finish writing it, but my mother decided to make an unexpected visit...(Insert eye roll here.) plus I have classes every weekday until noon or one. I swear I won't leave you hanging long. as soon as it's finished I'll post it. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though! :)**

* * *

I awoke in a strange place. That couldn't have been just a dream… It was too real. I had now realized that I was chained up by my ankles and wrists to the four posters of a bed. I had an idea where I was or what was going to happen to me. The last thing I remember was being in the Department or Mysteries with Harry and Ron.

"Well, well look who's finally awake." I heard a voice say from the darkness. "It's about time you woke up Mudblood, I was beginning to think you were dead. That would have been a shame. Since you are now my property, and I hadn't even had the chance to play with you yet." The voice said from another place in the room.

"Who are you?" I asked the darkness.

"Who am I? Silly Mudblood, you should know who I am." Bellatrix Black said as she stepped into my sightlines. "You are now my property. You have two things to represent that: The collar around your neck, and the tattoo on the inside of your left wrist." She finished.

She went on to explain that she had been awarded me as a gift for getting the prophecy to you-know-who, and was ordered to brand me as her own. Now adorning the inside of my left wrist was Bellatrix Black's Azkaban Prison number and a collar around my neck with "_Property of Bellatrix Black" _engraved onto a gold plate. She explained the rules I was to follow, which were to always refer to her as ma'am or mistress unless told otherwise, I was to always wear the collar, and I would obey any order given to me by her. She would give more as needed she said before leaving the room. I sat in the darkness for over an hour before she returned. When she did finally return she didn't even acknowledge me, she turned the already dim lights out in the room and went into the bathroom. There was an intimate feel to the now dimly-lit room with nothing but a few candles burning on the far side of the room which she had lit before going into the bathroom.

"What happens now?" I asked the empty room.

"I haven't decided yet." I heard Bellatrix's voice from the bathroom.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I haven't decided yet, I don't know what to do with you. You have been quite the help to the Dark Lord, but he's not going to let me keep you alive forever, and from what I understand you're still a virgin… So this night could be fun with whatever I decide." She giggled darkly.

"So either way I'm going to die?" I asked quietly.

"Yes."

I sighed, if this is the price I had to pay. So be it. Bellatrix emerged from the bathroom, and crossed the bedroom to where the bed was. She was dressed in a silk robe that was quite thin. She wore a black silk robe that appeared transparent, with pink ties made of ribbon. I could see a perfect outline of her body as the moonlight shined over her, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her long, out of control curls fell down in waves of black to cover her entire back as well as part of her face. Her long legs stretched out as she stood firmly in front of me and I found myself not able to resist looking the rest of the way up her body. My eyes stopped at the bend of her ass to admire the way her arched back accentuated her curves, and then continued on to her firm, full chest. Her large, almost black eyes shined with a fire I had never seen before and lit up with what seemed for a second to be delight.

Next thing I knew Bellatrix was kissing me, my cheeks, my neck and my breasts, I didn't even care, I knew I shouldn't be doing this, I should be trying to escape. She had stopped to suck hungrily on my breasts. Squeezing one in her hand, and tugged lightly at my nipple, while sucking and licking the other, I pressed my body against hers. I had to touch her, give her what I knew she wanted but I was still chained up.

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V._**

I shouldn't be touching this mudblood, she is filthy but something about her drew me in, made me want to let her take control of me and have her way with me. I couldn't let her know that, I was in control here! I was the boss! Although the slight moans I heard coming from her mouth were the most arousing thing I had ever heard, and hearing them made me hot and wet. I couldn't take it anymore. I traced my left hand down her body and began to tease between her legs. She still wore a black silk thong. After a few moments I climbed on top of her and straddle her, I kissed her roughly, running my tongue over her lips and down her neck while continuing to teasing her pussy which was now soaked, I guessed she wanted me to touch her more because she was bucking her hips into my hand, and I quickly pressed my thumb against her clit and rubbed hard, giving her what she wanted and making her groan loudly.

I continued my assault, as the Mudblood's body moved rhythmically with my hand, which was now fucking her with two fingers. I had full control, and the only audible sound was her muffled moans and the sound of my own breath. I moved my fingers harder and faster as she became louder. I took her breast in my mouth and tugged on her nipple hard with my teeth as I pumped my fingers into her faster. Soon I started to feel her body shake violently beneath me, as she screamed out my name over and over.

**_Hermione's P.O.V._**

Bellatrix left me lying there breathless, and wanting more. I hated myself for letting her do that to me, but at the same time I loved myself. Let me shed a bit of light on this situation. The way I see it, Bellatrix is a misunderstood creature, and she has claimed me as her property because she is a dominant figure. What about me? I was her slave, and I loved it! Most people would look at me and see a typical nerd who loved to do homework and study all the time but when I looked in the mirror, I saw that same nerd, but with a dark side. I craved what Bellatrix had; dominance! I like being told what to do and being her property. No one but I knew this about me, I kept it hidden. No one would understand if I told them, and now that I was in Bellatrix's care I could let my inner secret out without being judged.

* * *

**I would like to give a special thanks to TheTightTux for offering up help when I need it and also the messages you've sent me. Between the two of us this Fic will be great. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to post guys, I've been so busy these last few days, my parents are still here visiting and work/school is stressing me out! I just finished this, it's about 4 a.m. where i am, and as i already don't sleep i figured why not finish up chapter 3... It will most likely be a few more days until the next chapter is posted as well. Sorry I suck. :/ I do hope you enjoy this chapter it sets up the fic a little better in my opinion. **

* * *

**_Harry P.O.V._**

"Come on Ron before someone sees us!" I whispered as we walked down a long corridor of Malfoy Manor.

We had just escaped from the cellar and had started looking for Hermione. Ron had stopped at the beginning of the corridor.

"Ron! Let's go!"

He had been staring inside an open door, he had now started pointing in the room, as I came to stand beside him and peered into the doorway, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"I'll kill him! I will kill Malfoy for doing this to her!" He yelled.

"Ron keep your voice down! Someone will hear you." I warned.

"I don't care. I want them to come… I'll kill them all, she is mine Harry, she is my girl!" He yelled again.

Inside the room was Hermione laying in a large four poster bed, cover half way up in a silk sheet. I knew just as well as Ron did that she was naked. I couldn't take my eyes away…

"Please tell me I'm seeing things Harry." Ron said quietly. His voice full of anger.

"Unfortunately I see it too…"

"Look at her arm… What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means your little Mudblood is my property now. Tsk, tsk, tsk, you ought to be more quiet, we don't want to wake the Mudblood… Find something you didn't like did you? Well that's what happens when you are bad little boys, and don't stay locked in the cellar!"." Came a voice from behind us.

We turned around to find Bellatrix Black behind us and we were caught once again.

"You let her go or I'll…."

"You'll what kill me? You don't stand a chance against me…"

Ron lunged at her, wand in hand, but as he started to attack she hit him with Crucio and he fell to the floor writhing in pain. I readied my wand and waited. He stood up and tried again, to no avail.

"Where is Draco!?" He yelled at her.

"He's off with his father… What do you want with him? He has done nothing to your little Mudblood…"

"What's going on out here? What are you two doing here?" Hermione's voice came from behind us, making us immediately turn around.

"It's okay Hermione, we're here to save you, and as soon as we find Malfoy we'll be out of here!" Ron yelled.

"A little late don't you think? I've been here for nearly two months. Why are you looking for him?" She asked walking further out of the room wearing nothing but a sheet.

"So I can kill him for holding you here and doing inappropriate things to you." Ron yelled again.

"Silly boy, Draco is not capable of the things that were done to her… The one you seek is right in front of you." Bellatrix cackled with delight.

**_Hermione's P.O.V._**

"Mudblood! Show them you're arm." I held up my arm for them to see. "You see that tattoo? You see the collar? She is my property, she belongs to me!" Bellatrix hissed.

The tattoo was Bellatrix's Azkaban numbers, it was something that was unique to her and now being on my wrist showed her ownership of me. Now,

Ron always fancied me, ever since our first year at Hogwarts. While at first I did fancy him as well, my likes changed around the third year when I started to fall for Ginny, and I made a move only to be rejected. When Bellatrix made advances at me that day in the Department of Mysteries, I couldn't help but want to pursue them.

"You? She is mine! Hermione how could you let her brand you?" Ron asked with a hurt tone.

"What choice did I have Ronald? I had no wand and I was tied to a bed… Beside after a while you learn to like it." I said walking over to Bellatrix with a smirk on my face. I knew that statement would bother Ron the most.

"You mean you like what she's done to you?" He asked with an unrecognizable tone to his voice, it was somewhere in between hurt, anger, and confusion.

"At first no, but now yes. Yes I do." I gave him another smirk.

Ron lunged for the two of us. "You better think twice about your actions boy, or I'll kill her!" Bellatrix grabbed me, with her dagger in hand and held it up to my neck.

"You wouldn't!" Ron threatened.

"She is a mere pawn in this war. She is now my property, as well as the dark lord! I'll do as I please with her!" Bellatrix yelled as she threw me down and straddled my waist, dagger out and ready to strike. I was afraid, but also a little turned on by this.

She had my arms pined out away from my sides. I looked up at her with fear in my eyes, I was unsure of what was going to happen.

"Don't you hurt her! You'll regret it if you do!" Ron yelled once again.

"What are you going to do boy?" Bellatrix asked as I felt a sharp searing pain inside of my left arm.

I screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure. I looked over to see what she had done to see a "B" carved into my arm. Ron yelled out in anger as he ran toward Bellatrix who hit him with a full body bind spell and he hit the ground with a great thud. My arm stung with pain… Before I knew it Bellatrix had both Ron and Harry both were knocked out and in a body bind as she had them hauled off back down into the cellar.

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V._**

The Mudblood and I had gone down to the cellar to be sure that the two idiot boys were secure this time. We had been talking along the way about how she had warmed up to me and our nightly routine, and by that I mean sex. We must have gotten a little too wrapped up in the conversation because by the time the boys finally came around, I had Hermione stripped completely naked. We were so wrapped up in each other that neither of us hadn't noticed that the boys had woken up,

"Oh, it looks as though we have an audience now." I said with a sinister grin. I just realized they were awake.

"It seems as though we do." She agreed.

The boy's mouths fell open reaalizing that Hermione was compleatly naked.

"Should we give them a show or just go ahead and put them out of their misery?" I whispered to her.

"What fun would that be? The sight of the two of us. Together. That would get what we wanted, then after the pain of seeing that, then we kill them." She retorted with a seductive smile.

"I like how you think Mudblood."I reached for her hand and pulled her in to me.

"Hermione! You're not really going to do this. Are you?" the weasel boy screeched behind us.

"Well of course Ronald, why wouldn't I?" she told him, before I grabbed her and kissed her again.

**_Hermione's P.O.V_**

I gave into Bellatrix, more quickly than I would have with anyone else. Truth was, I just wanted her to touch me and I didn't care where, but I was afraid if I didn't do as I was told, she may kill me. I let her take the lead, she kissed me, her lips were soft, and so was the kiss its self. This was something I wasn't expecting, she played with the hem of my t-shirt, before lifting it over my head and tossing it to the side. She pulled me closer, as she ran her cool hand across the small of my back and up my side, while her other hand stayed rested on my hip. We kissed for what seemed to be hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, before she had me completely undressed and standing naked in front of her. She look me up and down a few times drinking in the sight. She held her hand out to me, when I took it she pulled me into her and kissed me once more.

We had been so wrapped up in each other, that we neither of us noticed when Ron and Harry came to. They were shocked to see me standing in front of Bellatrix, willingly naked, and I could see the anger and hurt written all over Ron's face. Harry looked confused and hurt as well. I figured we were just going to torture the boys, and the kissing was just something to do until they came around, but I was wrong... She had actually been taking her time, something she never did, it caught me off guard, actually it turned me on. There was no doubt that I was starting to fall for her, but I'd hide it as long as I could.

"Hermione! You're not really going to do this. Are you?" Ron screamed behind us.

"Well of course Ronald, why wouldn't I?" I asked him, before Bellatrix grabbed me and began kissing me once again.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll post the next one as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think. I love all the feedback. :) **

**Shout out to TheTightTux, sorry I didn't get to send you a sneek peek, i swear i will with this next chapter, I hope you love this chapter too. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do hope you all enjoy Chapter 4. It won't disappoint I promise. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4:_**

**_Hermione P.O.V._**

After our little show for Ron and Harry, I really wasn't sure how to feel. I basically just gave up my friends lives for sex. I had been sent back to my room after we were done, afraid to object I obeyed, not knowing what she would do to them. After about two hours she returned to my room.

"Get up, get dressed, and make sure you shower. The dark Lord wishes to speak with the two of us." She barked as she walked into the room. "You had better behave. The Dark Lord has been very generous letting me keep you alive, and you will now return the favor and give him what he wants." She said with a firm tone.

"What does he want?" I asked still a little groggy from being half asleep.

"I was not informed of the plan, whatever it is you will do it, or be killed."

"Yes ma'am."

I made sure I looked presentable. I did not want to make Bellatrix nor the Dark Lord angry. I followed behind Bellatrix; she had attached a leash to my collar and led me down a few hallways and into a large dining room with a fire place. There seated at the end of a long table was Voldemort. Bellatrix pulled hard on the leash to show him she was in charge, once in front of him we both gave a small bow, before I was shoved to my knees.

"You still have this filth in your possession? I always knew you like to play with your food before killing it, but it's been almost 3 months." He said with a sneer of disgust.

"She could be quite the help to you my lord." She said humbly. "She can give you information on what Potter is planning!"

"So can you. I suppose I can use her with my plan as well." He said.

He explained his plan to her. He was going to let Ron and Harry escape once again and rescue me, having them take me safely back to Hogwarts. Where I would convince them not to tell anyone where Voldemort and the death eaters were hiding and to go after them later. He would give Bellatrix pollyjuice potion to make her look younger and send her to Hogwarts, where we would become quick friends and the two of us would give information to the Dark Lord on what Ron, Harry, and the order had planned.

"How will the boys escape?" Bellatrix asked.

"Leave the details to me; you'll be called upon when you're needed. However for you mudblood. The boys will escape tonight or tomorrow so be prepared to go with them."

**_Two Afternoon's later_**

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V._**

I've always found Charms class to be quite boring. Already knowing what Flitwick was teaching. I zoned out, and found myself staring at Hermione, she perplexed me how could a mudblood be so gifted with magic? _How can such a disgusting creature hold your attention? You are a disgrace to the Black name! _I shook my head and pushed my thoughts away, and began to focus on the lesson. Class ended a few minutes later.

"Harry! Ron! Wait up!" Hermione yelled up the corridor.

"Hey Hermione. Who's your friend?" The red head said once we caught up with them.

"This is Arabella Greene, she has just transferred from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Arabella, this is Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley." She said with a smile.

The boys held their hands out for me to shake, as much as I hated it, I took Harry's hand first then Ron's.

"Bloody hell, you're from Beauxbatons?" Ron asked.

"I am, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you both." I answered with a smile.

"Don't even think about trying anything Ron. She's not interested in you anyway, I'm sure." Hermione threatened him.

As we walked down the corridors of Hogwarts the boys bickered about whether or not one of them could stand a chance with girl from Beauxbatons, and my mind started to wander. I knew that the Dark Lord would want to know that I had made contact with the two boys; I'd have to owl him tonight. My thoughts drifted back to reality when I overheard Potter say something about the Dark Lord.

"We need to take him down!" He said in a whisper.

"Harry I already told you to worry about him later, we need to form a plan and raise an army first…" Hermione told snapped at him.

"Hermione, he's just sitting there in Malfoy Manor, it can't get any easier than that!" Ron said.

"I know that, but it we storm in there without back up, we could be in real danger…" Hermione snapped again.

"She's got a point you know, if you charge in there without any back up besides us then you could get killed." I added.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Ron said with an unhappy tone.

**_A Week Later:_**

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V._**

We were all on our way to Potions; I think I had become pretty good friends with the boys, after only being here a week and a half. We've been doing everything together, I was introduced to Ron's sister Ginny a few days ago, and she, Hermione and I had been inseparable. The four of us were in a hurry because the boys over slept and Ron was still dragging his feet behind us.

"Ronald, how many times have I told you to stop drooling over Arabella?" She asked with a smirk.

The boy stared at me all the time, it was quite creepy really. Hermione kept him in line though, always calling him out for staring or saying something he wasn't supposed to.

"At least a dozen, but I can't help it She's just so..." He said with a slight smile.

"If you finish that statement, I swear Ronald Weasley I will hex you." I told him with a slick smile.

"We'd better get a move on, or Snape will give us detention for sure." Harry said.

We made it to potions just in time. We took our seats and Snape began to speak, he droned on and on about difference potion ingredients as always, for the whole class for that matter. I stopped listening after the first five minutes; I couldn't understand why The Dark Lord would trust him with anything.

"For homework I expect two pieces of parchment on the importance of Dittany, on my desk at the beginning of next class. You are dismissed, Oh Miss Greene, Miss Granger, I'd like to speak with you for a moment." Snape said.

I ground my teeth together and sat my things back down on the desk. Hermione apologized to the boys as she made her way up to the front of the classroom.

"What do you want Severus?" I asked with a tone of annoyment.

"I have a message for the two of you from the Dark Lord. He wants the two of you to meet him in the forbidden forest after curfew tonight. He has plans to discuss with you both." He said in his same monotone voice he always had.

"He couldn't have owled us?" I asked still annoyed.

"No, too risky. You're dismissed." He said.

We walked out of the classroom to find the boys hadn't waited for us. As we walked I couldn't help but stare at Hermione. _How can you be having these thoughts? She is a mudblood, it's bad enough you've done things with her, but now you're having these thoughts? I'm disappointed in you Bellatrix Black!_ I shook the thoughts out of my head and kept walking.

"Are you okay Bellatrix." Hermione whispered my name. "What are you thinking?" 

"Hermione, I…" _Don't you do it Bellatrix!_

"What is it?" She urged.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little confused that's all." I brushed her off.

"Well if you want to talk I'm always here." She smiled.

Could I really be falling for her? What does this mudblood offer that can better my life? The only thing she'll bring me is an early grave if the Dark Lord got wind of my feelings, or my sister for that matter. We arrived back at the common room to find it empty.

"I wonder where everyone is." Hermione said as she sat on the couch. "Bellatrix are you sure you're okay?"

"Call me Bella." I said with a smile.

Why was I so nervous? She was nothing, she had no importance to me, so why was I so nervous around her now?

"Hermione, listen to me for a moment. This is not an easy thing for me to admit out loud or at all for that matter. Working for the Dark Lord isn't easy, and well it's quite lonely. What I'm trying to say is that I believe I'm developing feelings for you Hermione, and I'm not sure what to do with myself. This has never…" She cut me off with a kiss.

She pulled me close and kissed me hard, harder than I had ever been kissed before.

"It's okay Bella, just accept it and go with it. I have feelings for you too, which is why I didn't fight you in the beginning." She smiled a reassuring smile before kissing me again.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Came a voice from behind us.

* * *

**I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be posted again be posted before the Holiday, as i will be visiting my sister-in-law for Thanksgiving. :)**

**TheTightTux i hope the rest of this chapter did not disappoint you. :) I will try to send you another sneak peek of the next chapter as well. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hermione P.O.V._**

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Came a voice from behind us.

The voice startled us both. We turned to see Ginny standing in the entrance way of the common room,

"Ginny. Where is everyone?" I asked quietly.

"Don't change the subject. What's going on here?" She asked with a slight hurt tone.

"Ginny, I…" She cut me off.

"No, you know what I don't want to hear it!" She said with tears as she ran up to the dormitories.

I gave Bella an apologetic look as I got up and ran after her. I got to the door and I could hear her crying.

"Gin, what's wrong?" I asked quietly from the doorway.

"You're blind if you can't see my feelings for you, or Ron's for that matter. We both have feelings for you and both of us have made them very obvious, and yet you choose a girl who you've known almost two weeks? That's not fair Hermione, it's not fair!" She said in a half yell.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." I said moving to sit next to her.

"No you're not. If you were you would be dating one of us!" She yelled.

I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. She sobbed harder when I pulled her closer.

"Ginny…"

"Does Ron know?" She asked between sobs.

I shook my head. "No, Harry either. Honestly there isn't anything even going on, it was just a kiss." I said trying to make her feel better.

"What would that kiss have turned into if I hadn't walked in?"

"I don't know, but I do know how you and Ron feel and I know it hurts that I didn't return any affection besides friendship. This may hurt now, but I think you should know that I did like you back, and I was waiting on one of you to make a move that never came. However I've moved on now and I'm sorry you had to find out this way but Bella is really sweet. The amount of time we've known each other doesn't matter right now, because there really isn't anything going on." I told her gently I really did feel bad.

"What do you see in her anyway?" She asked.

"Ginny, I really don't need to justify why I like her, I just do there is quite a bit of factors of why. I'm done with this now. We're going to study in the library before dinner. I'm sorry." I told her as I exited the room.

**_In the library_**

**_Bellatrix's P.O.V._**

We sat at a table in the back of the library where it was quiet, everyone had a charms or potions test coming up so it was a little more crowded than usual, everyone was studying, and we were doing the same. I looked up at Hermione from my book and she smiled.

"Come with me." She said getting up from the table and walking farther into the library. "Are you coming?" She asked quietly after realizing that I was still seated.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see, just follow me." She said as I walked up to her, she took my hand and led me deeper into the back of the library, what I know to be the restricted section.

"Hermione, what are doing back here?" I asked quietly.

"It's a little more private back here." She retorted with a smile, as she leaned against one of the stacks. "Don't be shy, come here. Help me study" She said quietly with a smirk.

"Hermione, I..." She cut me off by putting her lips to mine.

She pulled away a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry if I'm still horrible at this, I haven't kissed anyone but you in my whole life. Everyone thinks I'm just a bushy haired, buck toothed, know it all." She said sadly.

_This is disgusting, what are you doing here Bellatrix? She's vile. You really should listen to me because these hormones are going to get you in trouble or killed._My mind raced with a thousand thought, this girl was so much younger than me, she was a mudblood, and yes, these feelings could get me killed._Yes she's what sixteen maybe seventeen and a mudblood? You are forty-five and a pure-blood… You may have the body of a seventeen year old, but you yourself are not, if you, god forbid peruse this girl for more than friendship, you will with no doubt be in for a rude awakening, and possibly death. So tell me is it worth it?_I shook my head and pushed my conscience's voice away, although making a good point I did not wish to listen to what my conscience had to say.

"You're not horrible, not anymore than I am anyway." I told her quietly.

"I've read many books on the subject of not only relationships, but other things as well." She said with a slight wink.

She moved closer to me and I stupidly grabbed her hips gently pulling our bodies together as I planted my lips to hers once again. Her hand instinctively met the side of my cheek, slowly urging her lips harder against mine. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck, as I wrapped mine around her waist, lightly running my tongue over her bottom lip. She shuttered, and opened her mouth slightly. When our tongues met, I felt a spark between us. She tasted sweet and despite not knowing much she kissed amazingly. I guessed those books paid off. After what seemed to be hours we pulled apart, gasping for air, and smiling at each other.

"Wow." She said still trying to catch her breath. "That was…"

"Amazing?" I asked.

She nodded. "As much as I hate to say it, we're going to be late for dinner if we don't go now. After our meeting with the Dark Lord, there will be no one in the common room, we could do this more then if you'd like." She suggested with a wink.

"I'd love to." I smiled as she led me out of the library.

We entered the great hall just in time for dinner to start. We sat next to each other as we ate, she would occasionally look over at me and smile, all while playing with my hand under the table. _You really should listen to me you know, I may not be young and full of hormones like this body you're in is, but I do know a thing or two. This girl is more trouble than she's worth, and it'd be in your best interest to stop whatever this is before it even starts._

"Did you finish your studying then Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Not quite, we have a few more chapters to review." She answered with a smile.

"Who's we?" Ron asked.

"Arabella and I. I asked her to come with me, and keep me company." She said looking a little confused as to why Ron would question her. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I was just wondering who you were studying with, because you usually study with me." He said with a look on his face.

"Well she's new and needed a study buddy. Plus you were nowhere to be found when we went down there and I like her company." She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

She squeezed my hand under the table. I really couldn't wait to study with her. After dinner we walked slowly behind the others so we could sneak out to the forbidden forest.

**_In the Forbidden Forest._**

**_Bellatrix P.O.V._**

We snuck out of the castle and made it to the edge of the forbidden forest in no time. We walked into a clearing and waited for the Dark Lord to meet us. The body of the muggle I had taken the polyjuice potion to become had hair quite like mine, except she had black with blue-grey eyes, and she was thin but not too thin. She did look a lot like I did when I was younger, just with black hair. Hermione pointed that out while we were waiting. When the Dark Lord arrived we bowed and waited for him to speak.

"Thank you for meeting me, I could not risk sending an owl and having the both of you found out." He said stepping forward.

"Of course. Anything for you my Lord!" I said quickly. "Why have you called us here my Lord?" I asked with a slight bow.

"I wanted to make sure you were getting the information I want and not just lollygagging around. What do you have to tell?" He asked.

"Well my Lord. If I may." Hermione said quietly.

I gave her a look of worry, the Dark Lord had only let her stay so I could make friends with Potter and Weasel. I was unsure if he would let her speak or not.

"You may." He said

"Harry and Ron plan to raise an army to attack you, as well as the death eaters. They told us both, however this is the only information we have at this time my Lord." Hermione finished and stepped back behind me.

"Thank you mudblood. Never have I ever had a mudblood so willing to help me, Bellatrix must have whipped you into shape. Very good Bellatrix, you were right she is quite helpful. You two may go, I will be back in three weeks time for more information. Good evening." He said as he apparated away.

**_Back in the common room_**

**_Bellatrix P.O.V._**

I'd always found women more intriguing than men. _She is not a woman, she is a girl! I know you have to be here, but do you have to be so stupid? None of this that is coming from your mouth sounds like you. _That's because it wasn't me. I wasn't sure why this was happening to me, I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but I liked it.

"I'm really glad the Dark Lord let me stay with you." She said with a smile.

I looked at her with a smile on my face for a few minutes, before I leaned in and touched our lips together again. She smiled into the kiss before scooting closer to me; I leaned back against the arm of the couch and pulled her half way on top of me. She pulled away from me a few seconds later.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"I heard something. Listen." She said looking to the stairs that led up to the dormitories.

After a few minutes I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I pulled Hermione closer to me, so no one would see us on the couch together.

"I swear I heard talking down here." Came a voice from the top of the stairs.

"Ron no one is down here, look around the common room is empty." Harry said.

"No, I heard something down here. Look the fire is still going, it's usually out by this hour. Someone has kept it alive." He said with a slight anger to his voice.

He came down the last step and began to walk toward the couch. I knew he and Hermione's friendship might suffer if we were found. I thought for a second trying to come up with a plan, but it was too late. He came around the arm of the couch to find the two of us laying on the couch together.

"What's all this then?" Ron said a little louder than he should have. "I knew something was going on down here."

"Honestly I don't know how you heard anything, we were…" Hermione stopped before she could finish that statement. I noticed her face blush slightly more than it already was.

"We were discussing our exam for charms." I told them quickly.

Potter looked as if he could care less as to what was going on, but Weasley on the other hand was quite angry it seemed.

"That's a load of rubbish, why would you two be laying like that?" He asked.

"It's none of your business Ronald, get up to bed and leave me alone." Hermione said standing up and walking closer to him.

"I'm not going anywhere until I figure out what was going on."

"Well I'm going back to bed; it really is none of our business." Harry said yawning as he walked back up the stairs.

Still leaning against the arm of the couch I sat up. Ron took a few steps forward and got right in Hermione's face. _Maybe he'll take care of this worthless mudblood for you, and you can stop this nonsense once and for all. You should have never kissed her or anything in the first place._

"Hermione, why is your face all red?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"The fire is warm Ron. Honestly I don't know why you think anything was going on."

"Because, despite what most people think, I'm not dumb." He snapped. "Hermione, you know I care about you. I want to make sure you're safe, and to tell you the truth I don't like this girl very much." He said glaring at me.

"You're opinion doesn't matter to me, I happen to like her. I'm allowed to have friends besides just you, Harry, and Ginny you know!"

"I know that, but I have the feeling she wants more than just friendship. Especially since her face is red as well."

"Ron, I already told you the fire is warm, the couch isn't far back from the fire place."

Hermione backed up and sat quite close to me on the couch once again. I understand her reason to hide our kiss, but this boy I feel has the tendency to become violent, and if he thinks he'll get away with it in front of me he's wrong. _Don't you dare! You will be thrown out of this school, and fail the Dark Lord. Let him handle this situation, if he hurts her so what? _He began to walk toward her, his wand clenched in one hand; the other was balled into a fist. I quickly drew my wand, stood, and pointed it at him.

"I suggest you lower your wand." I said calmly. "You will regret it if you don't." I raised my wand to his neck.

"What are you going to do?" He said with a smug grin on his face. "You'll be expelled if you hurt me."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

He raised his fist to Hermione who had stood up, with her wand drawn as well.

"No man should ever raise his fist to a woman. On second thought you're no man, you're just a boy." I told him with a grin. "You still should never raise a hand to a woman, not matter if you're a man or a boy."

He took about three steps closer to Hermione, still raising his fist higher as he moved. Hermione stepped behind me, not before taking my hand and squeezing. He started to swing his fist toward Hermione, but I caught his hand in the down swing.

"I told you, you'd regret it." I twisted his arm around and pushed his face into the couch, and pressed my knee into the middle of his back. "I swear boy, if you ever try something this stupid again, I shall make your life a living hell."

_You went and saved this girl from what she had coming._

"Now go back to bed, and don't you even think about letting a word of this slip." I snapped at him.

He slowly went back up the stairs, as I sat down on the couch. Hermione just stood stunned in place.

"He won't bother you anymore, and if he does let me know. I'll handle him." I told her with a reassuring smile.

I sat forward, took her hand in mine, and gave her a slight tug. She shook her head.

"Sorry, he just never acted like that before, especially not with me." She was quiet for a moment. "Thank you Bella." She said sitting next to me, still holding my hand.

"It was nothing really." I smiled slightly at her.

She laid her head on my shoulder, and sighed. She squeezed my hand and stared into the fire, I could tell she had a lot on her mind. We sat in silence for a long while, I felt her relax and when I glanced down at her realized she had fallen asleep. It had to be close to one in the morning, no wonder she fell asleep. I carefully maneuvered myself off the couch without disturbing her, carefully picked her up, and carried her up to bed. After she was all tucked in, I myself crawled into bed and dozed off.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I probably won't get the chance to post again before Thanksgiving, as i am going out of town to be with my family. Thank you all for reading i really enjoy the reviews and the favorites.**

**TheTightTux thank you for continuing to be my number 1 fan with this fic. :)**


End file.
